


【旻珍】再见了【小部分珍旻】

by kangkuku



Category: bts, 防弹少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangkuku/pseuds/kangkuku
Summary: 救赎 背叛 再救赎 再背叛





	【旻珍】再见了【小部分珍旻】

**Author's Note:**

> 全文1.2w+  
有小部分旻受向描写 大部分珍受 自行避雷  
有部分H 0-6完结 BE  
有错字不更改 仅作存档

再见了

0

“我要休学了。可能要去釜山，要去大邱，或者回果川，也有可能要出国，去哪里都好，反正暂时不会再回首尔了。”

01

和朴智旻第一次见面的时候，金硕珍刚高考完，被妈妈一通电话叫过来要他送人回家，她送他爸，要他来送另外一个人，一个小男生。那个时候朴智旻的头发还短短的，脸上尚有未脱去的婴儿肥，他还不知道这个人叫朴智旻，妈妈告诉他这个人未来是要当明星的，叫金硕珍送回去就不要管了，离他远点。

明星，他们家向来对这个职业不如何待见，但是也并不过于反感。只是自从家族产业里多了一项娱乐，妈妈对娱乐这一行就越来越膈应，怕爸爸倒在别人的温柔乡里，所以准备让别人接手。

这会儿这个小男孩，身上酒味儿很浓，但是见人来了也怯生生的问候，问候完了又自己站在角落，一声不吭，把自己存在感降到最低，还很小，但是很乖，也很聪明。

“还醒着吗？你叫什么。”金硕珍揉了揉小男生的头发，男孩子就抬起头，眼里有光。

他答：“朴智旻。”

声音糯糯的，好柔软的一把嗓子。

金硕珍点点头：“我叫金硕珍，来送你回家的，还知道自己家在哪里吧？”

朴智旻点点头，但是又嗫嚅着：“我…我住公司和学校的宿舍，但……”

金硕珍转身的动作顿了顿，他猜到朴智旻后半句话了，学校的宿舍肯定已经门禁了，里面的人出不来外面的人进不去，公司的宿舍这会儿回去会有人在，他被老板拉来‘商量’的事儿闻到他酒味的人就能猜出七七八八。

金硕珍一瞬间想了很多，他当然也可以打电话叫别人来，也可以随便找家旅馆把人塞进去，甚至把这个小孩留在这里不去管其实也无所谓，可是小孩拿手不断抠着墙壁，抿着嘴，他最后只能叹气——太可怜了，小孩实在是太可怜。他听说过他是从釜山来的，他妈妈在电话里、MSN里、KKT里都嘲笑了好一阵子他的釜山口音，也难怪他来到这里后，朴智旻不敢开口多讲一句话，想来是被嘲笑怕了，但看起来没有哭，大概也是被嘲笑惯了。

这个时候他多余的、泛滥的同情心十分够用，于是他说：“你要不要回我家？”

朴智旻又抬头了，这是他第三次抬头，他总喜欢低头，把自己放在下位，这次抬头他眼里的光比之前要迸发的更多，像是被金硕珍以前捡回家的流浪猫或者流浪狗，后来大多都自己跑了，留下的也都出于客观原因被他送去了宠物救助中心。

这个时候金硕珍觉着他带朴智旻回家就跟带流浪的宠物回家一样。可他后来再回想，猜自己可能忘记了，从前的人类难以区分出来幼犬和幼狼总是有原因的，人类不经常带宠物回家也是有原因的，农夫与蛇的故事也不是一朝一夕就成了的。

他以为自己不会中招，结果他中了，不仅中了，还中的很惨烈。

他让朴智旻去洗澡，拿了新的衣服给他换洗，自己就呆在客厅看午夜的电影频道。

到家的时候已经十二点，他预想是留了送朴智旻回住处的时间，以为至少是一点才能到家，或者更晚，但现在到家倒显得比他平时都有些早了。他高考完考了驾照之后就不务正业了，出去旅游了两周后回来的状态是聚会、朋友家、酒吧，妈妈说他和他爸一样‘夜夜笙歌’，他觉得这个形容不恰当，但又没有大错。总而言之是几乎每晚总要熬一熬才回到家，最晚的那天是凌晨四点钟把朋友们都送走了自己才回家，太阳都准备出山了，他把窗帘一拉，放了碟片看，也不知道看了多久，中间迷迷糊糊的睡过去了，再醒来的时候碟片还在放，他翻翻手机，下午一点，没有未接来电。

这会儿家里面来了客人，他也照旧不开灯，跟朴智旻说了要是怕可以开走廊的灯，但是朴智旻没有动作，拿了衣服之后进去洗澡，也只开了厕所门口一点的灯，他想了想，还是给他把厕所里的大灯开了，然后自己走回客厅窝在沙发上，继续看电影。

放的是日文，他不知道是什么片，从人物、拍摄手法和画面来看，他猜是个文艺片。里面穿着日式校服的少年少女们，走在田野里，有一搭没一搭的说着，他没看前面，剧情连接不上，看到哪里是哪里，只觉得他们只是在田野里走几步，只是坐在电车上沉默着，只是抽着烟，都好压抑。

这和画面冷青色大概脱不了关系，每一个人的脸孔都染了绿，每一个人的表情都不丰富，旁白也是总是低落更多，这个时候主角戴着耳机，电影里也适时的放了歌出来。

歌还不错，金硕珍想。

“关于莉莉周的一切。”

朴智旻突然出声把他吓了一跳，但是在心里，他没有表现出来。转身去看的时候，他妥当的穿着比他大一圈的T恤，裤子有些宽，但是长度正合适。

能穿就行，金硕珍想，又缩回沙发的被窝里。

“想睡觉可以去客房里睡，被子全部白的那一间。”，金硕珍说。

其实大多数人觉得他奇怪，因为他总喜欢把人请到家里来聚会，聚会完之后又挨个送走，如果一定要留宿，他就把人放在客房，绝对不想让人睡沙发。

为什么？硬要说的话他想把这个解释成领地意识，他的领地，自己房间和他的沙发，tv可以算，但是遥控器不能算，所以其实也就是他的房间和沙发，甚至他的房间里其他东西也不能算，再细致的分就是他房间的床和他的沙发。

有朋友笑过他：“怎么还有人要你房间里的东西吗？”

金硕珍点点头：“有，还很多，总是有。”

“他们要你就给啊？”

到那个时候金硕珍点点头，又笑笑：“反正都是些无关紧要的。”

真的无关紧要吗？或许吧，但他不在乎是真的。他以前也有过在乎的东西，可是就算再在乎，他父母也会让他给，旁敲侧击也好，强烈呵斥也好，直接给了也罢，最终结果都是把东西给出去。而他对那些东西的情感，在父母的训练下选择性的挑选了对自己最重要的东西产生感情。

选定了之后，于是床和沙发，他沾都不会想让别人沾边。

但是朴智旻哪个都不选，他说：“我可以看吗？我坐在地毯上就好。”

金硕珍抬眼看他，头发还在滴水，似乎是认真的样子。

他把目光收回：“随便你，记得把头发吹干，吹风机客房有。”

他要是感冒了，自己爸爸发现了，又不知道要啰嗦什么，金硕珍想。

金硕珍把注意力放回到屏幕上，画面依然是青色的，冰冷冷的，又是原野，又是天空，又是在哭的学生装女生……

他实在是太累了，连续的日月颠倒让他最近身体很不好，这个时候是最好睡觉的时候，也是该睡觉的时间。他也不挣扎，任由困意席卷，合上眼睑的时候，听到有窸窸窣窣声音，他知道不是老鼠，这里也不会有老鼠，但是朴智旻那个畏畏缩缩的样子，和老鼠好像也没什么差别。

他想着，慢慢的意识发散，遁入黑暗。

再醒过来的时候，房间是全黑的，他熟悉的一大早被电视光刺到眼睛的事情并没有发生，看遥控器正正的放在茶几上，他猜是朴智旻给他放好的。

在地毯上找到了自己掉下去的手机，拿起来看，才八点，和之前每一次一样，没有信息。

他从沙发上坐起来，伸手想要打开电视来提神的时候，才发现茶几上放着一些钱。

拿起来看，纸币是一张一万和一张五千的，还放了三个500圆的硬币压着，金硕珍大胆的猜朴智旻没给自己的钱包留多少钱，这些应该就是他身上带的大部分钱了。

钱下边还放着一张便利贴，字写的工工整整，很方，倒像是寻常的乖学生。

“谢谢你让我留宿，衣服我之后还给你。如果钱不够请联系我，首尔艺高一年二班，或者公司，我的练习室在二楼。”

金硕珍看完之后就卷起来丢到垃圾桶里了，钱就摊在茶几上，他也不打算再多理会。

02

他第二次见到朴智旻，是聚会完之后从外边回来，就看见一个人蹲坐在自己家门口，把脸埋在双膝之间，他低下去晃人的肩膀，那个人抬脸他就瞧见脸上被膝盖压着的红印。

朴智旻像受了惊吓，把他推开后慌忙地站起来，然后又挠头又鞠躬，最后才把手上的袋子递给他。

“来还给你的…”

他原本还想问朴智旻怎么进到楼里来的，想想自己朋友也不少混进来的经历，就没有多问。朴智旻见他没什么话要讲的，再多鞠了几个躬，逮着电梯来的时候走了。

他原本以为不会再遇到朴智旻，没想到还能有再见到的时候。

彼时大一第一个学期已经过半，他高一分班后少有联系的同学让他出来聚聚，就约在九老洞哪条街的摊位上，他一下课就开车过去，路上堵了会儿，但还是比平日要畅通。

当时一进到搭的棚子里，闻着烧烤的味道就找同学的座位，就是这个时候好巧不巧地看见了被一群人围在中间调笑的朴智旻，低着头，隐忍着，但一点爆发的意思都没有。显然在座位上的人也都知道，摸他手的有，搭着他肩膀的有，说悄悄话一样把嘴往他耳朵、脸颊那里贴的人也有。

金硕珍当然也可以坐视不理，说不定朴智旻连他是谁都不记得了。可是金硕珍看着朴智旻抿着的唇，又想到那天KTV里昏暗的光下，他抠着墙的手，于是他又一次站出来当平民英雄了。

“对不起，这个人是我表弟，我舅妈正找他呢——可以先带他走好吗？你们这一桌的钱就我来付吧，毕竟提前带人走，有点不礼貌。”

他笑着，把朴智旻从座位上拉起来走出去，友人给他手机打电话，而他抓着朴智旻手腕，走出来后才觉得脑袋被路口的风刮得清醒点了，打开车就把人扔了进去。

朴智旻手撑着车座，金硕珍给他把车窗打开再把车门关上：“等我回来。”

他那边匆忙跟高中同学说出了急事，又说抱歉，这边才又进到车里来。

“你就这么缺钱花？”

他手指点在方向盘上，沉默了半天才说出来这一句话。

他以前没见过流浪猫被收养了之后自己还要做流浪猫的，直到他捡回来的两三只猫都跑了，他才知道不知好歹的猫很多，但他没想到不知好歹的人也有，刚巧他旁边就坐了一个。

朴智旻不再像他们第一次见面时嗫嚅了，有可能是因为此时的金硕珍不再是他陪酒对象的儿子。

他只是依然低着头：“我也不知道是这样的……我同学告诉我，说很轻松。”

听到这里金硕珍冷笑了声：“你是真蠢还是装的？陪男人喝酒轻松还是被男人操轻松？”

朴智旻不再说话了，也不再低头，只扭头看着窗外。

金硕珍摸着烟盒，把烟盒开了又关上，想到身边还坐着一个未成年，抑制着想在车上点烟的冲动，两个人就在沉默中坐了十分钟，金硕珍才把车子启动：“我送你回去，去哪？”

朴智旻又把头低下来了，他穿得是t恤，领口有些大，露出他白皙的颈脖。

“我是真的很缺钱，所以，谢谢你救我……但你不可能总来得及救我。”他又有些要说不说了，手指放在座椅上，摸着坐垫，有一下没一下的抠着，“我也不知道该说什么，就，谢谢你。”

“别抠了，再抠椅子要给你抠坏。”金硕珍敲着方向盘，又说，“所以，是不想当流浪猫，想当家猫？”

朴智旻看他，这是谈话这么久他第一次主动看他，眼里全是不解。

“出来卖比什么都赚钱，你把你自己卖给我算了，你高中还剩两年不是，就卖两年吧。”他把钱包打开，抽了三张大面值的纸币塞到朴智旻手里，“这两天的，不够再说，你现在住哪里，你不说我就给你送回宿舍。”

朴智旻张张嘴，想把钱塞回去，像是觉得自己被侮辱了，表情没法好看起来，金硕珍瞥一眼就知道他在想什么。

“你觉得你刚才那就不算卖？卖一个小时是，卖两年也是，与其一不小心就把自己搭进去，还不如把自己租给我一段时间。不用觉得自己被侮辱了，你刚刚在饭桌上也就这个样子，甚至还要再憋屈一点——所以，去哪里？”

朴智旻沉默了一条街的路程，就在他要转到大道的时候，他才报了一串地址。

把人送到了，金硕珍才发现朴智旻住的比他想得还要破一点，他在朴智旻下车前又塞了两张五万的纸币给他，然后才说：“周末的时候过来找我，交通费就在这里了，你应该没忘记我住哪里吧？”

朴智旻点点头。

“手机号码给我留一份。”

朴智旻抬头：“你说吧，我记着。”

金硕珍又看他：“没有手机？”

朴智旻张张嘴，没有多说。

金硕珍把自己手机拿出来，然后从里面拆了一张卡出来：“里面还有一张卡。拿着用先，之后再买——下车吧。”

那个周末朴智旻就拿到了一个新手机，卡是金硕珍陪着去办的，朴智旻每周末帮金硕珍整理房间，每周又从金硕珍这里拿钱。金硕珍喝酒，但很少喝醉，不会牵他的手，也不会贴着他耳朵笑，更不会摸来摸去，甚至想吻他。

在那几个月里，金硕珍觉得自己对朴智旻足够好，也觉得自己够个朴智旻留自己的空间，他从来也没强迫朴智旻干这干那，但是周末回来他家往往都很干净，朴智旻也很聪明的不会进他房间，不会坐沙发，只坐地毯。

就在他说“要是累的话可以坐上来”的那个周末，他躺在朴智旻腿上，抬头看朴智旻越来越瘦的下巴，露出原本好看的、流畅的、漂亮的骨骼的朴智旻，他第一次，有一点想要去拿嘴唇轻轻吻朴智旻的下巴，去吻吻那白净的肌肤。

第一次，也是最后一次。

03

金硕珍是个直觉挺准的人。

他没有给谁百分百的信任，最高的是给过自己一个前女友百分之九十九的信任，后来在他那位前女友的相册里翻出来和别的男人的吻照，他再也没对谁的信任高过百分之九十。

所以他总是敏感，总是睁着眼的，总是醒着。

发现朴智旻并不是小老鼠，并不是小狗狗，也不是家猫的时候，他就是像鹰一样醒着的。他觉得自己或许早就有察觉了，但是他心里对朴智旻的信任还是多的，他想等朴智旻亲手了结他们的关系，和他对朴智旻的信任。

可是最后他还是从别人那里收到了KKT，照片里是朴智旻扶着另外一个男人的照片。

发给他的是经常聚会的朋友之一，发过来的语气还是调笑着，“这不是你的朋友吗，没想到和我学长还挺亲近的啊？我有事要拜托这个学长呢，你跟你朋友说说，帮帮我呗。”

朋友？亲近？金硕珍一下子就知道朴智旻是‘打了两份工’，一个人抱了两个人的钱袋子。

他发了MSN给朴智旻，为的就是让他一下子能看见。

朴智旻，一个小时之内过来我家。

从什么时候开始察觉的呢？朴智旻来他家的路上，金硕珍久违的烧了壶茶，在想，他什么时候开始察觉到的。

好像是去朴智旻家里面，翻出来他有‘备用机’的时候，又好像是瞥见他手机的银行卡余额短信的时候，还有就是有一次和今天一样他突然叫朴智旻过来，闻到猫身上不是清香，是男人发臭的香水味，而他的猫眼睛眯着一条缝，说是挤地铁的时候旁边是喷香水的外国人。

那个时候他就知道了，朴智旻是狐狸，是狼，是乖戾的，从来都没好好当家猫，是一直在装自己是家猫实则却在外面过着快乐流浪生活的两面派。

门铃被敲响了。

他打开门把朴智旻扯进来，很晚了，但他又和之前一样，没有开灯。但他这次也没有拉窗帘，所以借着外边的光可以看见朴智旻浅棕的眼睛，和惊愕的神色。

他把人压在沙发上，倾身吻下去。

不温柔，可以称得上暴力，甚至是在撕咬。他咬着朴智旻原本就丰润的唇，手探到他宽松的衬衫里去摸他双乳，摸到挺立的乳尖的时候，他狠狠的拧了一下。

金硕珍对性爱没有执著，他本身对性就很冷淡，做爱的时候大多数讲求的是舒服。但他切实的第一次把宣泄情绪注射到性爱里面就是和朴智旻纠缠的这一次，他把朴智旻的外裤脱下来，嫌他的阴茎脏，只隔着内裤揉，再往下去揉朴智旻的后边，哈，还是湿软的。

“有男人干过？”

朴智旻颤抖着，摇摇头。

金硕珍又像当初把朴智旻从一群人救出来的时候一样冷笑了：“不要骗我，朴智旻，不要骗我，我都知道。”

朴智旻喘着气，外边的灯照进来一点点，看见他眼眶通红，抬着脖子想跟他要一个吻，金硕珍不给他了，他腿压着朴智旻的手臂，也不管他疼不疼，跨坐在朴智旻身上，把自己的拉链拉下来，内裤也褪一半，其实他自己并没有多硬，他早说过自己不是容易兴奋的体质，只是生气，只是在恨。

“含住。”

朴智旻比他想得还要乖，他只在阴茎弹出来的时候避了一下，当然也避的没用，阴茎还是蹭着他的脸，滑到他嘴边，腥味就钻到他鼻腔里，他总是比其他人要能忍，抬着脑袋，还不忘记收牙齿，张大嘴去把龟头送到自己嘴里。

很柔软，金硕珍想，只是送进去了一点他就觉得自己阴茎在慢慢胀大，但还不够；朴智旻很卖力的给他拿舌头舔前边，拿腔壁包裹他的阴茎，但还不够；他揪着朴智旻的脑袋，一整根给他送进口腔里，朴智旻大张着嘴，他感觉到自己触碰到柔软的喉腔，他没有得寸进尺，就固定着朴智旻的脑袋，自己前后进出着——但还不够。

他暂时放过了朴智旻的嘴，把自己拿了出来，他依然不愿意吻朴智旻，就咬着他颈脖脆弱又漂亮的肌肤，吮吸着，又恶意一般拿牙齿叼着他细腻的皮肉，轻轻咬了一下，就感觉到身下的朴智旻又在颤抖。

他从朴智旻身上起来，然后把人从沙发上拉下来，拉下来的时候朴智旻的背撞到了茶几，上边的茶撒了大半出来，他就坐在沙发上又摁着朴智旻的脑袋：“张嘴。”

朴智旻一直是聪明的，把嘴张大去含金硕珍的阴茎，他技术称得上很不错，先是照惯例舔了龟头，然后舌头又在龟头的小孔上搅了搅，最后再往前，那舌头去舔柱体，拿腔壁去挤。

金硕珍被他确实不错的口交技巧恶心到，一想到这张嘴不知道给多少人操过就觉得犯恶心，想吐。于是他又毫不留情的抓了朴智旻的头发往后扯，阴茎自然而然的就从他嘴里滑出。

他又把人拎起来了，小孩很轻，他又是固定健身的，拿朴智旻这种瘦的随手一拎就能拎起来，然后把人压在沙发上，把小孩内裤往旁边拨，只把手放进肉洞里，刚戳进一根小孩就挺了挺腹，摇着头，眼泪好像就要落下来。

“给别人可以，给我不可以？”

朴智旻摇头，几乎要哭出来，眼泪离逃出眼眶就差一下震动：“不是的，我没有过…我没有过，是那个人拉着我弄了灌肠，很难受，很难受，但是我没有过。”

金硕珍怒得红着眼睛，几乎就想要放第二根进去，可是朴智旻近乎绝望的样子，他又退了出来。

把裤子拉链重新拉好就跟没事人一样了，他把客厅的台灯拉开，给了朴智旻不完全暴露在他视线里的尊严，又把朴智旻掉在地上的裤子捡起来扔他身上：“我去洗澡，你可以走，也可以留在这里睡，客房还有一个淋浴，你上次的衣服也在客房衣柜里。”

朴智旻眼睛红的，嘴唇红的，跪过的膝盖也是红的，在收缩的后穴也是红的，金硕珍不想再看一眼，扭头就要走，却又听见朴智旻说：“如果，你特别难受，我可以帮你口出来。”

听到这句话的一瞬间金硕珍就想转身给他一拳，他看着朴智旻做起来后低着的头慢慢抬起来看他，又变成了冷笑：“朴智旻，你怎么这么贱啊？”

听到这句话的朴智旻抖了抖，看着他半秒钟，金硕珍猜想那一瞬间朴智旻大概恨透了他，但朴智旻最后也只是笑了笑：“哥，哥，你不是知道吗，我很穷。”

“我的全部，不都是哥你给的吗？”

04

如果要问金硕珍爱没爱过朴智旻，金硕珍其实不知道。

那个时候他把自己的领地让出来给朴智旻一小块，躺在朴智旻身上的时候想去吻他下巴的时候，金硕珍觉得自己是爱的。

后来朴智旻做出让他生气的事情，他也只是按照自己的方式不痛不痒的惩罚了他，他打心底觉得朴智旻可怜，他觉得朴智旻可怜，却不想再同情他，因为这次他懂了可怜之人必有可恨之处。

朴智旻在他升高三的暑假出道了，那一年男团竞争惨烈，朴智旻和他是表面上的朋友，背地里是他们家在给朴智旻的团资源，朴智旻当然是其中受惠最多的，金硕珍和朴智旻的联系也从来没有断过。

这次不再是金硕珍打电话叫朴智旻了，朴智旻抓住了金硕珍的命门，是他爸妈。

“我以后想有时间就来哥家里。”朴智旻笑着说，“哥要是不同意，我就要跟伯父伯母告状。”

说完了又眯眼变成了乖乖的家猫，听到这句话的金硕珍却感到了阵阵寒意。

金硕珍没有提出过异议，所以朴智旻也就经常来他家里，金硕珍可以确定的是他现在的钱袋子只有自己一个了，要不然不会每次有休假就跑他家来。

他还是觉得恶心，却没有办法，他不明白朴智旻为什么要这样拿捏着自己，就算他真告状了，也不会得到什么好处。金硕珍其实大可不必再回这个房，他们家在首尔的房产也不少，他名下的也有其他几处地方住，甚至他申请回大学宿舍住宿也没问题。可是就像他从前可以把朴智旻留在KTV却带他走了，像他可以路过装作不认识朴智旻却带他走了，像他可以继续做下去却停了那样，他又犯了错误，就是他该走的时候没有走。

他没有搬家，还是照常黑着灯看电影，放着不知道哪个国家的碟片。朴智旻也经常陪着他，坐在地摊上靠着沙发，看起来上次他几乎强暴他的行为对他没有产生任何阴影。

金硕珍有空就会想那天朴智旻流的泪是不是假的，红的眼眶是不是假的，说给他一切是他是不是假的，可是金硕珍学的是表演，不是心理学，他没办法分辨，随着记忆不断自我修改，他也没办法再分析朴智旻的一举一动，当然他也没有那个兴趣了。

在那次之后他和朴智旻就没有再逾矩，朴智旻来他家睡觉大部分时候还是乖乖的靠着沙发睡地毯，后来才问，我可以坐上来吗，好像他没有擅自坐过一样。

金硕珍好人做到底，问要不要干脆给他配一把钥匙，他说不要。

“哥，这样大家才知道我是来你家做客，你家不是我家——我喜欢哥把我当成客人。”

坏小子。

他想，朴智旻真的越来越坏，总是笑眯眯的，越来越像狐狸。

那个时候该逃走的，很多年之后金硕珍再回想起来也是这样觉得，但已经晚了，晚了太多。

朴智旻的组合第一次拿一位那天，那天他在学校就听见有女同学尖叫了，回到家的时候，破天荒的又看见朴智旻抱膝坐在他家门口。

他拿脚踢他：“装什么死？”

朴智旻就把头抬起来，看着他笑了：“哥哥为什么不像之前一样拍我的脸啊？”

金硕珍皱着眉，没有接话，径直开门先进去了，朴智旻跟在后面把门关上，他在等朴智旻开灯，等着却想起来朴智旻很少跟着他进家门，大部分时候是朴智旻摁门铃，然后把人带进来，那个时候已经很晚，他不会体谅朴智旻而给他开灯。

想着，他就准备站起来去开灯，这个时候却被人按住了肩膀，再往下摁，然后就是带着果酒味道的舌来搅着他的口腔，又捉住了他想要走的舌，然后重重地吮了一下，让金硕珍手脚蜷缩。

客观来讲，他没和朴智旻做过全套，所以从来都不知道朴智旻吻技这么好。可他在气的并不是自己被吻了，也不是朴智旻吻技有多好，而是——“朴智旻，你喝酒了？”

朴智旻弯弯眼，去捉金硕珍的手，然后扣在掌心里：“嗯…喝了一小点儿，偷偷摸摸喝的，因为哥总喝，但不告诉我味道，所以我就尝了点儿。我对哥比哥对我要好吧？还让哥尝了……哥也再对我好点吧。”

金硕珍推了推朴智旻，但是想到这个人明天好像还有工作，怕伤到他又不敢推太用力，只能说：“你是不是喝醉了？”

“我看起来像喝醉了吗？”朴智旻额头贴着他的额头，眼睛对着他的眼睛，鼻子也怼着他的鼻子，就这样又笑了，“哥哥，我没有醉，好喜欢你，你也不要拒绝好不好，之前你弄我，我都没有拒绝……嗯，吃人手短，我也想好好给哥哥一些回报，所以在舞台上也努力做了，可是你好像也不关心，也不看看——”

朴智旻说着又去吻金硕珍的唇，吻着又说：“你看看我吧，哥，看看我，你一定会爱上我。”

室内温度有些低了，他进来的时候才开的空调，但这个时候两个人湿淋淋的抱在一起接吻，两个人体温都不怎么高。金硕珍一声不吭，听着朴智旻一句一句说爱，吻一遍说一次爱。

都是醉话，金硕珍想，都是醉话。

他被朴智旻温温柔柔的吻亲得像骨头都要酥了，他T恤被撩到胸口，朴智旻就低着头，染了橘色的脑袋在他的腹上征战，他头发有些长，吻他的时候落到他肌肤上，撩起一阵颤动。

“哥哥，哥哥。”

他的腹部紧绷着，朴智旻把他的拉链拉开了，发丝落在他下腹，阴茎又被含进温热的口腔，好湿热，不像朴智旻抚在他侧腰上干冷的手。

“哥……我还想做下去——可以吗？”

金硕珍喘着气，看见黑暗之中朴智旻抿着的唇，他抬头，朴智旻就低头来亲他，亲吻的当口朴智旻又问了一遍。

这回他不再逃了，只僵硬地点点头。

窗帘这次也没关，外边有光照进来，金硕珍瞥见他上扬着弧度的唇，就感觉到他变得有些湿热的掌心摸了摸他的脸颊：“哥，真乖啊。”

朴智旻似乎很喜欢吻他。

给他手淫的时候在吻他的唇；把他翻过来后给他扩张的时候在吻他的背脊；插进去的时候在吻他的肩线……都是轻飘飘的，像羽毛一样落下来的吻，他被朴智旻吻着，被进入的疼痛也就随着吻被发散。

朴智旻并不急着享受，他从下腹往上吻，路过他的肚脐眼也会舔一下，又继续向上去吻他的左乳，上牙和下牙轻轻一合，再把他的乳尖往上提一提，拎一拎，又跟吸奶的孩童一样吮吸着他不会出奶的乳头。

与此同时他的手从拉开他的后庭方便自己进去之后，就开始摩挲着他的皮肤一步一步向上，所到之处皆是焰火一般的滚烫。

金硕珍颤抖着，后庭的饱胀感让他止不住的去收缩，去颤抖，朴智旻拍了拍他的腰：“哥，放松，哥。”

他尽力让自己放松，朴智旻对他已经足够体谅了，但是当他开始动的时候金硕珍还是觉得前所未有的钝痛从尾椎袭到太阳穴，他一面痛着，朴智旻又俯身来吻他的耳尖，又拿舌头去舔他的耳廓，手还体贴的摸着他的阴茎，用掌心包着他的柱体，一下一下的给他抚慰着。

而金硕珍还在痛着，他像上岸的鱼，拼死拼活的要把氧气往肚子里吸，眼睛在流泪，嘴巴在流水，被撑开的肉洞也湿淋淋的，但是五感都集中在了后边的痛感。

直到朴智旻直起身往前挺，刚好擦过他肉洞里的一块肉，激得他重重地一颤，他大脑还一片空白，就听见朴智旻的轻笑传进他耳里，明明是通过空气传声，他却觉得像是自己大脑凭空想象出来的——

“哥，很漂亮的射出来了。”  
05

他想朴智旻是长大了，是人总会长大的，可他记得还是第一次见到朴智旻，现在想想那个时候的朴智旻确实很小。

那个时候他就有坏心眼了吗？金硕珍不知道，

那天他被按在沙发上翻来覆去的折腾去，久违的在床上醒过来。朴智旻又给他留纸条了，说被套给他换了，再让他换一个沙发，新被套还在来的路上。

他那天腰疼，脑袋却恨清明，想了很多也想不出爱不爱的所以然，最后就干脆不想了。

那之后朴智旻还是经常来，开心的时候就捧着他的脸颊吻，不开心的时候就要金硕珍转过去，朴智旻给他草草做扩张就进去。

金硕珍也会想他和朴智旻的关系是什么，朴智旻高中毕业了，他也不再打钱给朴智旻，朴智旻也从来没有问起过。

但是朴智旻还是照常会来他家，会和他接吻，会和他做爱，会笑眯眯的和他讲情话。他们从来都没有什么心与心的交流，两个人最经常做的事情就是躺倒在沙发上看碟，和他被摁在浴室的墙壁上、被放倒在沙发上，被抱到床上去和他做爱。

他很少再聚会，朴智旻来他家的每个早上起来都会有他留下的纸条，他一开始也是看了就扔，自从他第一次被朴智旻摁着操的时候，那张纸条他就收起来了。他觉得这样不好，可他还是收起来了，收起来也不会再看，只是放在那里，偶尔假期会想起来数一数有多少张，他和朴智旻就在一起了多少日子。

剩下朴智旻不来的时间里，他也会收到朴智旻的短信，于是每一个睡在沙发上的早晨，他再打开手机都会有一条未接来电，或者一条未读短信。

他大三那年的假期，朴智旻是真正的一炮而红。

金硕珍其实并不了解外面的人看到的朴智旻是什么样子的，他眼里的朴智旻是乖张，是假面，是决断。朴智旻工作的时候是什么样子的他从来都不知道，然而朴智旻还是会避开一众人来他家里和他做爱。

他也问过朴智旻怕不怕别人知道，他依旧躺在朴智旻的腿上，却再没有抬头去看朴智旻越来越瘦，线条愈加明显的下巴，朴智旻拿手给他顺着头发，开口前似乎是思考了一下，又或是他笑了一下，总归他给了答复：“不怕，和哥哥在一起就是最好的。”

假话，金硕珍想，要是把你留下来的所有纸条公布出去，你又变成三年前的那个你，身败名裂，一无所有，说不定还要更可怜，金硕珍想。

可他没有这样做，当然也不会这样做。等他大学毕业接手了家里面的工作就不会再怕朴智旻告状，可是他还是没有做——为什么？没有为什么，金硕珍不觉得自己心里同情朴智旻了，也不觉得朴智旻可怜了。

可他就是不愿意。

有可能是他心软，有可能是他想朴智旻和他共同保守这份秘密，有可能是因为他身边没有别人，只有朴智旻。

可是朴智旻身边呢？

金硕珍的朋友给他看过朴智旻对外面笑着的样子，那样子可真是漂亮，他根本不敢把照片里的朴智旻和狡猾的像狐狸一样的弟弟联系在一起，他宁愿相信这个世界上有双胞胎，还都叫朴智旻。

可是就算是这样，他和朴智旻也从来没有结束过。他们的关系就像一团稀泥活在一起，谁也分不清谁，谁也离不开谁。

朴智旻恋情公布的那一天，他刚考试完，就听见一个女生疯了一样的大喊：“朴智旻你个臭崽子！”

只是从教室到校门他都听到了好几个说“朴智旻居然谈恋爱了”的话，那个时候他不自觉的在心里害怕了一下，一路上看谁都觉得对方在望自己——可他在心里想，那能算是恋爱吗？他和朴智旻的关系，不能吧。

等他把手机打开的时候才觉得好笑，原来被公开的恋爱对象不是他，是别人。

朴智旻又一次骗了他，这一次骗了他三年。

被拍到照片的朴智旻笑得很开心，对面的女生也弯着眼，那样笑着的朴智旻，金硕珍回忆了一下，是只在外面出现过的朴智旻，在舞台上是这样笑着的朴智旻，面对着其他人也是这样笑着的朴智旻。

只有对他，是威胁、是危险、是噩梦。

金硕珍觉得自己在不断的下坠，人生像一个巨大的漩涡，朴智旻掌控着那个黑洞，把他往里边吸。

他头疼的想吐，回想起来了上个月底他上一次见到朴智旻，因为朴智旻说要巡演，所以那天待了很久。朴智旻没有戴套，把精液一股一股的往他肚子里射。

他说：“要是哥能怀孕就好了。”

电话又在响了，‘坏小子’三个大字在屏幕上不断闪着。

“喂？”

“哥……是我。”

“喔，嗯。有事吗？”

“……哥，你在哭吗？”

“没。”

金硕珍这才惊觉眼泪不受控的掉下来，像朴智旻每一次进到他身体里来的时候，他就会开始掉眼泪，他其实一直都很怕疼，所以也很怕别人疼，所以那次他对朴智旻生气，却没有做完。

可是现在，他太阳穴突突地跳着，他觉得呼吸一口气都是在碾压自己的肺。

他好后悔，应该做完的，他想，也让朴智旻尝尝被别人摁在身下碾碎自尊心的感觉。

朴智旻在那边沉默着，一直没有继续。

金硕珍大脑发懵，其实就算朴智旻要说什么，他也不想听了。

于是他说：“呀，臭崽子，分手吧。”

他可以这么说吗？说出来这句话的时候，他也还搞不清自己和朴智旻算不算交往，好像算，好像不算，但是至少他要和朴智旻切断关系的时候，他希望用‘分手’这个词，显得他们的关系不是那么肮脏。

“哥。”朴智旻说着，“哥，我爱你，那些都是假的，哥。”

金硕珍再也笑不起来了，他还想冷笑，可是他最后也只是抿了抿嘴，这个习惯还是从朴智旻那里学过来的，朴智旻喜欢抿嘴，任何时候，尤其是不快乐的时候。

“你在床上也是这样说爱我的。”金硕珍觉得心里的石头在往下掉，他一口气憋在胸口，很闷，但是他还是继续，“你吻我的时候也会说爱我，在电话里也会说爱我，在短信里也会说爱我，给我留的纸条也会说爱我。上次你骗了我，也说爱我。”

“智旻啊，粉丝们的骄傲朴智旻，父亲的眼线朴智旻，KTV的朴智旻，陪酒的朴智旻——朴智旻，其实你爱不爱我也不重要了，爱说多了就很没意思了。”

“况且你说了那么多次，我一次也没当真。”

一次都没当真吗？金硕珍把手机关机放进羽绒服的口袋里，他又想到了拿了一位那天的朴智旻，他们第一次做爱，朴智旻第一次说我爱你。

朴智旻带着他躺在床上，他没有上床，就在床沿摸着他的刘海，可他实在是太累了，眼皮子抬不起来，动也懒得动，就没有多理。朴智旻摸了两下后又俯身来吻他的唇，真正的唇瓣贴着唇瓣，朴智旻在很认真的吻他。

吻完之后才很小声的，让那句话轻飘飘的落地：“哥，我爱你。”

像烟花一下炸开在金硕珍心上。

06

“我要休学了。可能要去釜山，要去大邱，或者回果川，也有可能要出国，去哪里都好，反正暂时不会再回首尔了。

这些话是本来想当着你的面说的，在跟你说之前我又看见了你和你女朋友的新闻——当然，这和我并没有关系，但既然这样，我要说的这些话就不适合当着你的面说了。所以我提到这个，也并不是打算让你跟我多解释什么内情，只是想到你有女朋友了，我也没办法再厚着脸皮待在你身边。在看见那写个新闻的时候，我拾回了自己丢弃很久的自尊心，自尊心把脸皮磨薄了，我不会再赖在你身边。

你已经很红了，大江南北，整个韩国都知道朴智旻指的是染着亮色头发会笑的1995生漂亮男青年，而不是和你同名的其他什么男歌手女歌手、甚至什么体育选手，大家提到朴智旻，第一时间都会想到你，这样的你本不必再多依附在哪个财阀身上，但你总是聪明的。

因此我相信我父亲的公司依旧是你最坚强的后盾，你也不用担心我和家里人会多说什么，和你分道扬镳的是我，不是他们。

你就一条大路朝前走，和谁相伴而行都好，不要回头就可以，当然，我猜你那么铁石心肠的一个人，也不会再回头。

你看到这封信的时候，有可能我还在‘休假’，也有可能我已经提前结束了休假回去读书，当然也可能出了什么意外让你辗转几年才收到。

不论是哪种情况，我希望你收到这封信的时候不要来找我，最好也不要收藏，当即烧掉，撕碎，拿碎纸机绞碎，都无所谓，因为我也会忘记这封信的存在，忘记我们那几年的糊里糊涂，对谁都好。

以上，不要再联系了，以后。”

金硕珍很少给别人写上了几百字的信，他走到邮政去在想要怎么寄出去的时候下雪了，上一个下雪天，他和朴智旻窝在一个被窝里，他第一次醒来身边是有多一个人的，那个人还会笑着轻轻吻他，然后说是早安吻。

不算怀念，只是突然想到了而已。

他慢慢的走到邮筒面前，看着雪往下飘。

那封信最后他还是没有寄出去，就像他第一次扔掉朴智旻的纸条那样，也扔进了垃圾桶里。

END


End file.
